


Take A Picture, It Lasts Longer

by Slytheringirle



Series: Just A Little Something [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras smiling, M/M, and then laughing, and there’s fluff, everyone is gay also, everyone is just too adorable for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: Enjolras rarely smiles, so when he does, Grantaire is mesmerized to say the least..Just A Little Something, really





	Take A Picture, It Lasts Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this here because it's way too short, but it didn't gain any attention on tumblr and I was kinda let down, so I'm trying to lift my spirits by posting it here.

“No,” said Joly through fits of laughter as he rolled on the Musian’s floor. “Pretty sure that was Bahorel.” He propped himself on his elbows and lifted himself up, breathing heavily. “Plus,” he said, walking over to Bossuet and pulling his tie off. “The officer never caught me, I outran him.”

“More like you outran his interest.” Muttered Feuilly, but the amused look in his eyes betryaed his tone.

Grinning, Grantaire turned to Enjolras, who was hiding his smile behind his curls as he bent over his notebook, probably preparing tomorrow’s speech. His eyes were twinkling with mischief as he crouched down in front of his husband, “I don’t think I’ve seen you smile like that since our wedding day, what have I been doing wrong?”

“You haven’t been chased by an officer for placing a condom on a cucumber at Carefourre and placing it on top of a headless mannequin’s neck.” Said Courfeyrac from where he was leaning against the wall. “Maybe you should notch it up a bit, just saying.” He said, holding up his hands at Grantaire’s glare.

“He has a point, you know.” Grantaire turned to see Combeferre leaning against a corner, the shadows hiding his face making him look like a horror movie figure, only the hat was missing, and perhaps the cigarette. Enjolras burst out laughing at that, throwing his head back as laughter rocked his body, causing him to drop his pencil on the ground.

It was a sight to be marveled at. His golden locks were brushing his shoulders, his closed eyes wrinkled at the edges with laughter and his hand over his shaking stomach.

“Take a picture,” whispered Feuilly in his ear. “It lasts longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment?  
> .  
> And checkout my tumblr! [@enjolraire-is-canon](https://enjoltaire-is-canon.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
